Coincidence
by Mira Black
Summary: (FINALLY FINISHED!!) Taichi's looking at Yamato, Yamato's looking at Taichi.... Could it be love? or will Sora destroy it?! My first fanfic ever! Please read and review! ^_^
1. Coincidence part1

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. It can't be any simpler than that.  
  
Hey! This is my 1st Fanfic ever, so tell me what you think (please no flames) ^_^;; I hope you have fun reading this b-cuz I had so much fun writing it, so enjoy!  
  
Coincidence  
  
Taichi~  
  
It was just another day. The others and I were hangin' at Yamato's when I decided I'd let the cat out of the bag.  
  
I guess I always really like Yamato. But, really what's not to like. He's got great looks, he's nice and sensitive and even though we fought a lot before, I love him. I've always kinda showed my affection. But he just sees it as me being friendly. That's fine though, as long as he's close to me and I'm close to him I'm happy. And then there's Sora.  
  
I know it seemed as if I liked Sora. But her and I go way back. She's like my sister, I had to look out for her. But now, I can't even stand to look at her. I don't blame her for choosing Yamato over me. I mean even I would if I had the choice, but when she did, it pissed me off so much because it's like she stole him from me. I mean who the hell does she think she is?! I've always been looking out for her and this is how she repays me.  
  
Whenever I see Yamato my heart races and I seem to go in a trance. When our eyes meet I feel as if I could walk on air. But there's something else, I don't know exactly what. Now that I think about it, maybe he loves me too. I mean he's been looking at me this whole time (even though Sora's all over him). I don't know anymore, maybe this is just wishful thinking. Even if this confession ends up breaking our friendship my heart will still ache for him. I know deep in my heart that Yamato's the only one for me.  
  
As the moment drewnearer, and one by one the others left, I started to have second thoughts. No, I will tell him, evn if it ends up in no hope of us.  
  
"Yamato, can we talk?....."  
  
To be continued......  
  
Yeah, I know it's short, but oh well. Part 2 is coming soon! Please review. 


	2. Coincidence part2

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon (DUH!) If I did this would be a freaking episode and not some fanfic by a little digital fangirl. ^_^.  
  
Hey! Thanx for the reviews! I know my chapters are way too short, but that's because I have all the chapters written and the story seemed whole lot longer on paper than typed so I just have mental problems, sorry *_* But nonetheless, enjoy my extra-short chaptered story! Sayo Nara!  
  
Coincidence- part2  
  
Yamato-  
  
This day began like any other. We started out by planning to go to the mall but we just ended up hangin' at my place. I don't know why I'm doing this, but I'm going to tell Taichi today. I love him.  
  
I know it seems strange, but I think he's perfect for me. Yeah, we didn't get along very well at first, but after each disagreement we had, I grew fonder and fonder of him. He's just so unpredictable and that's what I love about him. Like in the Digital World, when something went wrong, he would do anything to protect us. It's like we were everything to him, but in my heart, I wanted to be his everything.  
  
Now, you might wonder why I'm going out with Sora if I'm totally into Taichi. Well, actually, it was all a big scam to keep Jun away from me. At first it worked, but the plan kinda backfired on me. Unfortunately now Sora thinks I'm totally in love with her when it's just a cover-up for my true sexual preferences. Yeah, I do kinda feel bad, but it doesn't matter. I can say I turned gay because of her for a good laugh. As long as I'm happy, nothing matters, but only Taichi makes me happy.  
  
The sight of him makes my heart leap and sometimes I can barely control it. I watch his soccer games just so I can get that feeling. The way he is around me makes me feel special inside, and I know I could never get that feeling from a girl. When we touch, even if it's for a second, I get a sensation that words alone can't describe. As we grew closer and closer as friends, I realized I no longer wanted Taichi, I needed him. My yearning for him had been growing inside of me for so long that I could contain it no longer.  
  
I would tell Taichi today, regardless of the consequences.  
  
" Well Tai, there's something I need to tell you......"  
  
to be continued.......  
  
Sorry that it's so short again.I think I'm retarded *_*. J/K! Please review! Thanx! 


	3. Coincidence part3

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, b-cuz Santa didn't give it to me for Christmas.(Why oh why?! I was a 'good' girl) ^_^;;  
  
Thanx for the reviews.I know I'm not very 'in character' but I can see this in my head and that's good enough for me. ^_^ (I'm obsessed w/ smileys) After this chapter it's kinda dumb ( really dumb I should say), so I want you to tell me if I should edit it or keep the original version. (It's a little bit Sora bashing, but not too much as to make u wanna puke or sumthing, unless u puke really easily. *_*).I've already started some new fics as well and they should be up shortly. Well, R&R again to give me ideas for the future. Sayo Nara! ^_^  
  
P.S. Oh yeah, and this part is kinda LEMON.  
  
  
  
  
  
Coincidence part-3  
  
"Yamato, can we talk? I really need to, now."  
  
"Well Taichi, there's something I need to tell you too. It's been on my mind for a while."  
  
"Okay, but let me say this first... Yamato, I love you, and I know I always have and if...."  
  
"Wait a sec, did you just say you loved me? Oh my god, I can't believe this. Taichi, I've been trying to tell you the same thing. I love you so much, and I've felt this way for so long. Taichi, I always thought you would hate me if I told you that I always fantasize about you. I love everything about you and I always wished to hear those 3 small words come from you."  
  
" Really Yamato? Well, now you'll always hear them from me. But what about Sora?"  
  
" I'll dump her. I don't care what I have to do, I'll do anything to be with you Tai because I know we're meant to be. But, the others, how will it affect them? If we're lovers what will they think?"  
  
" That doesn't matter Yama, they're just people and if we love each other, I really think that they should be happy for us. But, I still can't believe that we both had these feelings for such a long time. Yama, I truly began to like you from the moment we met, but for you, not your looks or anything like that. We're such opposites that it seems like we truly are soul mates.I never thought someone as great as you would be in my life."  
  
" Tai, you're always so reassuring. You've always been there for me through thick and thin and now, I know you'll always be there, and I'll be right alongside you. Tai, I know you're the love of my life, and I want you to know that nothing will ever keep me from you."  
  
" Oh Yamato."  
  
  
  
Just then Taichi pulled Yamato in close. Then when their lips touched it was as if they were instantly in another world. As Yamato's deep blue eyes gazed into the hazelnut eyes of Taichi, they pulled in even closer. Their hot, muscular bodies rubbed up against each other as they both closed their eyes and seemed to reach a new level of contention. The intensity of the moment then seemed to rise by the minute. You could see the hairs on the backs of their necks stand up as their tongues wrestled and tangled as if in a fight. When their mouths separatedthey both panted a little for they truly put everything into it. Then they decided to go in for round two. As Yamato embraced Taichi they began again, but this time there was more action. Tai and Yama began passionately kissing. The way Yamato moved with Taichi gave Tai an expression as if he'd been hit by lightning. And Tai's body language gave Yama the same feeling. Then they fell on Yamato's bed and on impact they started to remove each other's shirts. Button by button their shirts opened, when suddenly the door opened instead. Sora was standing in the doorway. With Yamato speechless, Taichi whispered something.  
  
to be continued...  
  
What did you think? A bit longer than my other chapters. Please Review! ^_^ 


	4. Coincidence part4

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon all of the lucky people in Japan do. (*cries* I wish I was one of those happy people! ^_^)  
  
I'm so excited! Yesterday was my 15th birthday!Yahoo!Yippee! Do a little dance, make a little love, get down tonight! I'm so hyper! *_* Well, it took a me awhile to update this because I was deciding whether or not to use the original version or to edit it, so I'm using the original version. If it's really bad, just break it to me and let me wallow in self pity. J/K I don't really care. I'm still an amateur writer and I need the criticism, so here it goes. Sayo Nara! ^_^  
  
  
  
Coincidence- part 4  
  
"Oh Shit!"  
  
Taichi whispered to his Yamato. Yamato pushed him off the bed and whispered back.  
  
"Just get down and shut-up. I'll try to get rid of her."  
  
While Sora stood in the doorway she surveyed the room for something...  
  
"Hey Matt, have you seen my jacket? I think I left it in here..." Sora saw Yamato and gasped at the sight. "Oh, what are you doing?"  
  
With Yamato half naked on the bed he quickly replied, "Ummm.. I 'm changing my shirt."  
  
When Taichi heard this he whispered "That's the best you could come up with?"  
  
Yama whispered back " Shut-up Tai."  
  
"What did you say?" Sora questioned.  
  
"Oh nothing..."  
  
Sora giggled at Yamato. "Oh, I get it now.... Close your eyes."  
  
"Sure, *thinking* I guess.."  
  
When she saw his eyes shut Sora unzipped her dress and let it fall to the floor. "Okay, you can look now..." she said seductively.  
  
At first Matt screamed "WHAT DID YOU DO?!" He was nervous at what she would do next.  
  
"Don't deny it Yama... you know you want it."  
  
"What are you talking about?! I never said I wanted anything!"  
  
" Uh-huh, yeah, everyone can clearly see you want it tonight, I bet even Taichi could."  
  
Matt thought to himself "Sora, you have no idea."  
  
" So let's get started, I don't want to keep you waiting." Sora crawled on the bed and started to caress Yamato's neck. Yamato tried to push her off of him "Sora, we can't do this!"  
  
"Why not?" Sora paused for a second to give her boyfriend a weird look.  
  
"Because we're too young."  
  
"Age doesn't matter Yama, I love you, isn't that enough? Anyways, you love me too right?"  
  
Yamato paused at the question. "Ummm..."  
  
"Right, Yamato?"  
  
All the while Taichi was listening and watching what was happening. Sora trying to arouse Yamato was too disturbing to him. He was holding back tears because it was THAT DISTURBING.  
  
Yamato decided to play along so he replied "Yes, I love you too.". At that instant Sora's sweet personality totally changed into this crazy sex- machine.  
  
"Alright then, be like an astronaut and get stuck in my black hole..." Yamato started to lean in... him thinking to himself " Pretend it's Taichi, pretend it's Taichi..." Right before his lips touched her neck Taichi stood up and yelled "Stop the madness!"  
  
Sora totally freaked and frantically tried to cover herself up. She screamed "What the hell is wrong with you?!"  
  
"Leave him alone! He doesn't want you, don't you get it?!" Taichi screamed back.  
  
"Wait a second, what are you doing in here anyways?"  
  
"Nothing, just lying on the floor." Tai said innocently.  
  
"Yeah right, I refuse to believe you Taichi. Yamato, you'll tell me why he was beside the bed right?"  
  
"I will?"  
  
"Yes you will!! I wanna know dammit!" Sora started yelling again. "You two aren't telling me something, tell me now!"  
  
With Taichi and Yamato looking at each other Tai started to speak.  
  
"Ummm..."  
  
to be continued....  
  
Was it bad? I kinda think so. It ended up getting edited while I was typing this so this actually is not the original. One day I might put the uncut version up, maybe... Well my MS Word is messed up so if there are any missspelled words, it's b-cuz of my spelling stupidity. Well gotta go make my b-day party invitations (You're all invited!! hehe! ^_^) Please review! It'll make my day ( esp. since this is kinda my lil birthday present to myself).  
  
Nochido omeni kakarimasho- ~*Emilie Yagami*~ 


	5. Coincidence part5

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, because so far I only have $2.32 saved towards buying it from all those people in Japan *_*!  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay, I haven't updated since the day after my birthday so that has been quite a while. My school life has been extremely hectic and it doesn't help that my internet access has been really limited. This story ended up getting forgotten and lost in my many, many notebooks of random stories, drawings and just anime stuff in general. Also, my attention span is kinda short, so right now I have like 5 stories in the making right now, but that won't slow me down (unless my dumb parents take away the net again v_v). Well, hope u like this chapter! Please R&R! Sayo Nara! ^_^  
  
AN: This chapter is Sora bashing, and the language is a bit more vulgar. That's all, ENJOY! ^_^  
  
  
  
Coincidence- part 5  
  
  
  
"Ummmm..." was all that Taichi could say.  
  
"Tai, we might as well tell her."  
  
"Tell me what?"  
  
"Alright, Sora, how do I put this, I'm dumping you for someone else."  
  
The instant Yamato said these words Sora screeched.  
  
"WHAT?!! Who is it?! It better not be Mimi!"  
  
To answer her question Taichi took his place by Yamato's side and held his hand.  
  
"You're kidding right? You guys can't be lovers, you're best friends, like brothers. Oh god I can't believe this!"  
  
"Why not Sora? I love Matt and I know he loves me back. By the way, tonight, he was horny for me."  
  
"Shut-up Tai! Wait until the others hear that our leader's a fag. We'll see what they say."  
  
Yamato was practically laughing at what she just said.  
  
"God are you like retarded or something? Even Jun is smarter than you. You're telling me you didn't know about all of the others?"  
  
"Others? What do you mean?"  
  
"Seriously Sora, you don't know about the others?" Taichi practically busted.  
  
"Seriously, I don't have a fucking clue about what you're talking about."  
  
Simultaneously Taichi and Yama bust laughing out loud. Practically rolling on the floor they said.  
  
"You didn't know about Jyou and Koushirou's relationship, or Daisuke and Ken's? That is one of the most hilarious things I have ever heard!"  
  
"You mean they're gay too?!"  
  
"Duh!"  
  
"This is shit! You guys are so fucking gay!"  
  
Yamato made smart remark to her comment.  
  
"Actually, we are gay Sora."  
  
This just pissed her off. In a rampage she charged towards the door.  
  
"I'm leaving!"  
  
"Oh, can you close the door behind you? Thanks." was all Taichi replied.  
  
With this remark she slammed the door and mumbled to herself. "God, I can't believe I was dating a fag."  
  
Taichi and Yamato didn't know where she was going...to get the the others. She wanted to embarass them as much as possible in front of the people who looked up to them the most. But in Yamato's room something else was going on.  
  
"Finally we're alone again." Yamato sighed.  
  
"Thank the freakin' lord!"  
  
"So do you wanna go to your place to, you know..."  
  
"Yama, I don't know. Right now Sora's the only one who knows about us and I couldn't live with myself if my family barged in on us and found out that way."  
  
"Yeah you're right..."  
  
At that moment Sora nearly knocked down the door and barged in with all of the other Digidestined.  
  
"See, there they are the fairies fucking each other!"  
  
Each Digidestined had their own opinion, most of them were simple.  
  
"So?" was all Hikari said.  
  
"Why should we care? It's their business." said Takeru.  
  
"I know it's their business, but don't you guys care at all?" Sora sounded surprised.  
  
"Not really? I mean it was only sort of obvious." Daisuke stated.  
  
"That's true. In a sense though, I think everyone actually knew about them. You don't have to be genius to figure it out." Ken said plainly.  
  
"Ken's right. You see the process of elimination was all you needed to make a simple theory of Taichi and Yamato's feelings for each other. My theory was..." Koushirou started to explain.  
  
"Just shut-up Koushirou!" Sora yelled.  
  
"NO!! I wanna hear this, I love Koushirou's theories!" Jyou screamed. Then Koushirou began speaking again.  
  
"As I was saying before I was RUDELY INTERRUPTED, I separated the homosexuals from the heterosexuals. And there was no other conclusion. Yamato and Taichi had to love each other because after much deliberation, it was the only result." Koushirou finished his little speech, and he got a little applause.  
  
Iori then remarked "I'm not sure I understood the whole thing, but Koushirou, you're smart!"  
  
"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I think they make a perfect couple!" Mimi squealed in delight.  
  
"I agree with Mimi!" Of course is what Miyako said.  
  
All this supporting of Taichi and Yamato as a couple was getting on Sora's nerves. She yelled to everyone.  
  
"DOESN'T ANYONE EVER LISTEN TO ME AT ALL??!!"  
  
And like a synchronized swimming team they all said at once "NO!"  
  
As poor, lonely, loveless Sora slowly walked out the door she mumbled.  
  
"Why does everything happen to me?"  
  
to be continued....  
  
  
  
Oh God this chapter is horrible, but this was the original, so, oh well. I must've been smoking something when I wrote this J/K! *_* Please review! I gotta go do some dumb homework. Till next time! Sayo Nara! ^_^  
  
Nochido omeni kakarimasho-  
  
~*Emilie Yagami*~ 


	6. Coincidence part6 aka the end

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. If I did, do you really think I'd be writing Fan-fics about it?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Konnichiwa! I'm terribly terribly sorry for keeping you all waiting for the end of this fic. It's really short for 2 reasons: 1) This was my first fic and I couldn't think straight when I wrote it. and 2) I wanted to keep the original version, but I lost the notebook it was in...... v_v. Well, this is one of my lower quality fics so I better get it done now. Oh yeah, and if you like extreme Sora bashing I may write another one slightly similar to this, but only if you really really want me too. Well, here's the end. Hope it's okay... Sayo Nara!  
  
AN: I'm gonna make Sora sound conceided so we can all hate her even more!! Mwahahaha! ^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Coincidence part-6  
  
Sora-  
  
Why does everything bad happen to me? I started the day with everything perfect. I did a little shopping, had a great day with my friends, not to mention a hot, sensitive, STRAIGHT boyfriend and a cute, athletic, sort of 'back-up' best friend, but now everything is screwed up!  
  
My boyfriend loves my best friend, which to me is totally wrong. All of our friends sided with them and not me so now I'm a loner, and I just don't know what to do.  
  
I mean I still have my looks , my brains and my popularity, so who wouldn't want me? Well, Yamato obviously but that's besides the point. I hate them I tell you, I HATE THEM!!!  
  
Maybe I should turn lesbian? Just a thought. At least then I wouldn't be out of the loop. I mean I can't believe I didn't notice this earlier.....  
  
There were so many signs. For example, they would always stare at each other, and I mean always! I think only a gunshot could break their stares. And Yamato would always beg to let Taichi come along on every outing we had...even if it was a date!  
  
And Taichi, god it seemed he always found and excuse to touch him. He would always link arms or put his arm around him for no apparent reason.  
  
No wonder Jun gave up on Yamato! And I thought Koushiro could make you feel stupid, this is even worse. It's almost like they were holding up a sign in front of my face that read:  
  
'WE'RE GAY TOGETHER SO STOP TRYING SO HARD WITH YAMA!! DUMP HIM NOW!! IF NOT YOU WILL EXPERIENCE DEEP AND NEVER-ENDING EMBARRASSMENT!!'  
  
Okay, maybe not exactly like that, but something along those guidelines. I just wanted to shrivel up into nothingness when they first told me their 'happy' news. Actually I feel like doing that right about now.  
  
I hate my life. It sucks major ass. I have nothing anymore. I'm single again, my parents are rarely ever together, my hair is messed up and I have the worst headache on the face of the planet! Where's some aspirin when you need it?  
  
I might as well, go home. If I go back I'll probably only be laughed at by the others. Hell, if it wasn't me I'd laugh too. This is a pretty pathetic sight to see.  
  
If I had one wish right now, I'd wish that I never went out Yamato. Kinda weird huh? You would probably think that I'd wish for them to not be gay together, but no. I'd rather save myself from the pain of being dumped by the Yamato Ishida.  
  
I can't even think anymore! It's like I've gone crazy. I just keep rambling random shit, to myself!!! I don't even no if these tears are out of sadness or pure anger. Doesn't matter. I'll just go home and cry myself to sleep.  
  
I guess the fact that Taichi and I both had fallen for Yamato was just, for me, a sad coincidence.......................  
  
~*The End*~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okie-Dokie! The end finally... Hope it was okay for my first fic. Sorry the updates took forever and just thank you for every single review you guys gave me! I love you! Please read my other stories, especially 'Tales Of Forbidden Love' and 'Midnight Kiss' (I know it's late but please! i would appreciate it if it got more than just 1 review!) Once again, Domo Arigatou!  
  
Sayo Nara-  
  
~*Emilie Yagami*~ 


End file.
